


An Eye and the Corner of a Mouth

by siliconpine



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), George Harrison - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining George, a very very addictive one, also bob is like a drug to george, and george is both happy and sad about that, bob and sara are happily married, oblivious bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 08:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliconpine/pseuds/siliconpine
Summary: George wants more, more, more of Bob. He craves all those moments where Bob looks truly happy (even if that happiness is for Sara), his smile (even if that smile is for Sara), that laugh (even if that laugh is for Sara). He just can't get enough.





	An Eye and the Corner of a Mouth

George is in the driver’s seat, Sara and Bob behind him making soft conversation. He wishes he could be part of that, could hear what they’re saying, but they’re speaking too faintly. He sighs quietly to himself.

Sara says something and Bob giggles, the sound warm and filled with delight, and George can’t help the way his eyes dart to the rear view mirror to try and catch a glimpse of him laughing openly. He never covers his mouth around Sara the way he does in press conferences, and George can’t help but try to take in as much of that as possible, even if it’s not meant for him.

He tries to keep his eyes on the road ahead, but can’t stop himself from sneaking another glance at Bob. He notices his eyes are darting around, but can’t make out many details, the glasses glinting and winking at him tauntingly. Bob brings a hand up and rubs at his temple for a moment before running it through his hair and George has to be satisfied with that for now. Focus on driving, he orders himself. He knows he isn’t strong enough when it comes to Bob though. Bob, the only one who has this effect on him. Lord, he wonders why he had to fall for a married man. 

Only one more, he tells himself, stealing another look. The way his cheek is scrunched up a bit, the corner of his mouth, the lines around it. George can feel the smile even if he can’t see it. He wishes it was directed at him, knows he has no right to be jealous of Sara - she is his wife after all, but can’t help but wish Bob had never met her. It’s selfish, and he hates that part of him, wants to banish it forever, to make himself a better person because Bob is his friend and he’s happy so he should be happy too. Right??? But still, he can’t help but yearn to have Bob for himself.

Last one, he tells himself, after he’s broken his own rule. This time, Bob has his glasses off, and he can see the deep blue depths of one of his eyes, sees the contentment and love for Sara there. He feels guilty instantly, there’s no way he could bring himself to ruin that. How could he even think such a thing? Bob smiles again, the eye George can see scrunching up and squeezing half shut, the wrinkles around it expressing his joy. He sighs silently again.

He guesses this is the best he can do, stealing glimpses of affectionate looks Bob sends to Sara and pretending they’re for him, that they’re enough, pretending his heart doesn’t ache and he doesn’t want to break down and cry every time it happens. 

But he feels dirty, like a creep. Who is he to intrude on their private moments like that? Even the moments Bob tells him about, his face opening like a sunflower in bloom whenever he speaks of her, his smile lighting up the room. To Bob, Sara is the sun, to George, Bob is. He feels like a thief, stealing happiness that wasn’t for him, that could never be his. 

But he’s weak-willed, can’t restrain himself from such an addictive person, even if it only means seeing fragments of an eye or the corner of a mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this all on my tumblr btw at https://siliconpine.tumblr.com/


End file.
